Harry Diggers, Year 1
by largo777
Summary: The night he was left at the Dursly's, someone else was lurking in the shadows. Now it's time for Harry Diggers to re-enter the Wizarding World. . . Will anything be left standing. Unknown amount of Dumbledor bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/Disclammer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or Gold Digger. They are owned by J.K. and Fred Perry respectively._

_I normally do not approve of Dumbledor bashing in general, I find that for this story to work I have to do that. I apologize to anyone that finds this offencive. I'm not sure how much Dumbledor bashing there will be, but I assure you it is all in service of the plot. Also there will be light Weasly bashing, but only a little as I actually like Ron._

Harry Diggers: Year One

HD -10:

The shadowy figure watched as the two wand-users left Privet Dr. The owner of the shadow had read, well, not the mind, but the intent, of the older one. There are many things he disliked, but planning to turn a baby into a weapon was in a whole new category.

The Mage's Council was going to have a field day with this once it got out, but there was no way he was going to let this innocent stay with those monsters who were his aunt and uncle.

Three days later Professor Dumbledore was worried. The boy who lived was missing. All attempts to find him would fail. Only the fact that his name was still on the records at Hogwarts revealed him to still be alive. Of course they had tried to follow his magical signature, but it had vanished just outside Privet Dr. Naturally they were confused, but then again, they didn't know how to track things across dimensions. And while the Leader of the Light was tearing England apart, young Harry Potter was being watched over by the Northern Edge Guard of the Jade Realm.

10 years later...

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was dreading this day. Every year the magic of the castle created the letters that were sent to the students. Normally she only disliked this day because it was her job to hand record and sign each letter.

This year, however, was also the year Harry Potter was to turn 11 and gain his magical inheritance. This was also the first chance for anyone to find out where he was.

Eventually the letter was created. **Harry Potter, Third cell of prison level 3, Castle of Dread Knight Rook, Jade Realm.** She stared at the address for a moment before sending it off. Taking a moment to compose herself (and have a stiff drink), she went to tell Dumbledore the news.

His sisters always said that exploration was dangerous. Case in point: the "safe" exploration of Rook's castle. True the undead owner was currently trapped in a wall and most of the minions had fled. Still, traps happen. And one such trap had landed him in one of the prison cells. Luckily he had his supplies so he was good for food, and the cell had a bathroom. The only downside was that it would take Gina about a day to find him (provided she realized he was missing any time soon).

An hour after his imprisonment, and 50,000 points on Robot Unicorn Attack, he was bored. Wishing he had something to read, he was quite astonished when an owl popped into his cell, dropped off a letter, and flew to the bed.

"Weird," he said, as he picked up the letter. Breaking the wax seal he opened the letter. "Dear Harry Potter," he looked at the owl, "haven't updated their records have they. Been accepted, Hogwarts, booklist, owl by July 31st."

He thought for a moment. "Why not."

Pulling a pen and paper out of his bag he started writing a response.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I would be honored to go to your school. While I am currently unable to meet with you, I will be able on my birthday to discuss what is needed for my enrollment._

_My home is the Digger's Mansion, Atlanta Georgia, USA._

_Also, please update your records as I have changed my last name to Diggers._

Signing the letter, he handed it to the owl that took it and flew into, and through, the wall.

With nothing else to do, Harry took a nap.

_Thank you for reading this story. Please review if you like or hate this._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__I still don't own either side of this crossover._

_This is also my fastest update EVERY, hope you enjoy it._

Chapter two: The Party

Two men and an older lady stood outside the mansion's gate.

"Are you sure this is the place," the greasy haired man asked.

"Yes Severus, I am." The lady said as she walked up to the guard.

As she approached a tall man in even larger armor, that covered his whole body, stepped into view. "State your name" he said in a very precise tone.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. I've come to talk to Harry Potter.

The man seemed to go blank for a moment then raised an arm, pointing a very large gun at the group. At the same time 5 more men in armor, also pointing guns, appeared out of nowhere. "You are to come with us. Make no sudden movements."

As the three from Hogwarts were being taken to a cell under the Digger Mansion, Albus Dumbledore was busy reworking his plan. Until now he was unsure how to proceed. Without Harry there was no way to manipulate... guide, the wearing world. Now he had a Harry, he just had to get the boy to Hogwarts.

He had managed to convince his old teacher to allow the Philosopher's Stone at the school. He would use it, but old Nick would notice him getting more vibrant. No, Albus would allow his natural life end, but not before permanently changing the wizarding world for the better. At least that's what he told himself. Of course some people might question his methods, but in the end, well, the ends will justify everything he did.

One hour after arriving at the Digger Mansion, three wizards were wondering what they had gotten into. They were currently sitting in chairs guarded by several heavily armed men with cannons on their arms when a young woman wearing over sized glasses walked in. She was holding what looked like a book in one hand, although she was, for some reason, using the other hand to type something in it.

"I hope you'll excuse the welcome, we recently had some ... problems with a lich," she said without looking up. When she finally put the book down and looked at the three she smiled. "I'm Gina, Harry's sister." Her eyes then focused on them. "I'm only going to say this once. You hurt Harry, you will pay." Hagrid, despite his size, cringed. McGonagall was impressed at the look. Snape used this as an opportunity to look into her mind. Snape only did a quick glance and was impressed, although how she knew about magic and were-creatures was beyond him. It was at this point that that one of the armored men pointed its weapon at Snape. "Sensors register that this individual is using psionic powers to scan your mind." "Thank you Hurtbot 3948." She walked over to the greasy haired man and hit him on the back of the head. "Do that again and you will suffer a fate worse than daytime TV."

The three looked at each other for a moment. "Well," Gina said, smiling once again, "it's Harry's birthday, so let's join the party!"

The party was in full swing and was exactly what an eleven year olds birthday should be. Snape was already getting a headache. McGonagall was pleased that someone had saved Harry from the Durslys. Hagrid had cake, it was chocolate.

McGonagall was impressed. Whoever this Muggle was, they had shown Harry a lot of love. The extravagance of the party was interesting, there were even two people dressed like the now extinct noble elves. "Sorry about this, but I need to get to Cairo soon," their guide told them. "I already let mom and dad know your here. They want to talk to you before you talk to Harry."

McGonagall nodded. "I understand most non-magical parents wish to talk to us to make sure this isn't a con."

Gina laughed and motioned a young man in a skintight outfit over. "This is Seance; he'll show you to dad's study. Seance, these are the wizards from Hogwarts. They want to explain magic to mom and dad."

The man looked at the three for a moment before he started laughing. "I'll make sure to get it on tape."

The wizards seemed confused by this as the man led them into the house.

Seance opened a door revealing an elegant study an older man sitting at a desk, looking over a large tome. "Mister Diggers, the teachers from Hogwarts are here, _to explain magic to you." _He said, putting emphasis on the second part of the sentence.

The man looked up and nodded. "Julia is in the kitchen, could you let her know?"

Seance nodded, "Yes sir."

The older man stood up and motioned to three chairs, "I'm Theo Diggers, Harry's adopted father. Please sit, my wife will be in shortly."

As they sat, Snape took a moment to look into the muggle's mind. At least that was the plan. As soon as he looked eyes with the man, however, he found himself trapped in a strange landscape. He looked around; somehow he was back on the grounds of Hogwarts. All around him his memories were being played.

"Quite the history you have." Came a voice from behind him. "You should be more careful when look into a person's mind."

With that Snape suddenly found him flung across the room. Before he could hit the wall a woman grabbed him by the collar. A quick movement later he felt a sharp blade at his neck. "Try that again and you'll know true pain."

"Julia," the man said.

The woman looked at him for a moment then humphed. "Very well." She said as she almost tossed the greasy man into the chair.

McGonagall was halfway out of her seat when Theo spoke up. "Your associate attempted to look into my mind. Under Dumbledore's orders as it were. I would like you to tell him that I was there at the Dursley's that night and know his plans. Also let him know that I might not use a wand, but I do wield magic, and any attempt to put Harry back with those things will result in the destruction of Hogwarts and the revealing of the Wizarding World. Now, I must get back to translating this text. My wife will take you to Harry."

They were stunned. Snape knew the man wasn't lying. McGonagall was amazed that someone was there that night. Hagrid was confused, he didn't know what this Theo was talking about, but he could feel the power rolling off him.

The woman behind them spoke up. "Just so you know, if I hear anything I don't like from that school, Theo will be the least of your worries. Now come with me." These words were derived in a low menace that was emphasized by the way she was swinging a very sharp sword.

They arrived in the living room just as Harry was getting his gifts. Just as they entered the three leapt into action attempting to stun a were-cheetah while Hagrid leapt to protect Harry. Or, at least they tried. Barely a moment passed before they were encased in strange magical bubble.

A boy with dark hair and lightning bolt scar looked at them. "Some forgot to mention Britney didn't they."

One hour later Harry and the wizards were sitting down and talking. The unprovoked attack Brit was because wizards believed that were-cheetas were vicious killers no matter what form they were in. Only Strype (and they were truly confused about him) was able to convince them that she was safe. Well, convince Brit and Bree not to kill them at any rate...

Harry had let the three teachers tell him about magic and his past (they never asked if he knew and he wasn't going to tell them). Afterwards they set up a time two weeks before the start of school to pick up his books, wand, and other supplies.

_**AN: **__I hope you folks like this so far. Let me know what you think._

_a door opens in the back ground_

"_Excuse me, but is this England?"_

_Uhh. . . what are you doing here? You're not even in this fanfic._

"_Sorry, but I'm lost"_

_I know Ryoga, I know. . . I'm going to sort this out, you folks have fun._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sakura Lisel: **__McGonagall was mostly going on automatic by this point (especially after the bubbles) and as such gave a whole "you're a Muggle-born and this is what to expect" speech. Harry didn't mind hearing this as it gave him their world view. Remember, this Harry was raised by Theo and as such is slightly calmer then he normally would be._

_**Wonderbee31: **__Theo is merely letting Harry make his own choices (and the fact that wand-users have . . . problems learning other types of magic)_

_I would like to thank EVERYONE who is reading this, and feel free to comment and or point out mistakes._

**Harry Diggers part 3: Shopping**

Two weeks before school, Harry found himself in London with a very pissed off Snape. Hagrid had been the one who was to do this, but the boy's father had insisted that Snape do it.

The greasy haired potions teacher was annoyed at this. He was also surprised to find that the Potter brat hiding under a glamour of some kind.

"If what you say is true and I am famous, it would be better if no one knew who I was right now."

Snape suspected this was not what the boy wanted, but was pleased that he wouldn't be swamped by idiot fans.

The two went easily into Diagon Ally. There should have been three, but that man Seance left almost as soon as they arrived. He claimed something was calling him, but Snape suspected he just wanted to get away from Harry.

As they walked into the ally, Snape was shocked by the extreme disinterest the boy showed.

"Wow," Harry said in a deeply sarcastic voice, "almost as impressive as a rock. You do know I probably would have got a better deal at Seers Hamlet."

Snape looked at him. "And were might I ask is this Seers Hamlet? The Jade Realm? I don't know how you got your letter to give your address as a mythical place, but I will not tolerate any lies."

Harry shrugged. "Then I guess you don't believe in Shangri-La either."

Snape grit his teeth. "Let's get this over with."

The first stop had been Gringotts, that went well for the most part. Harry had been required to provide a drop of blood for some sort of goblin identification spell. Of course the worst part of the visit had been as they were leaving.

"Mr. Diggers," the goblin Griphook said. "I have been told to give you this to deliver to your sister."

Harry looked at the sheet he was being given. "You're fining her?"

"She was recently in Egypt. While there she blew up a pyramid we had arranged access to."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'll let her know, but would saving the planet from possible alien invasion help any?"

The goblin raised an eyebrow at this. "If she can prove this, it may be use in her favorer.""I'll get this to her as soon as I can, but she recently left the planet."

Again the goblin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. (_see Gold Digger, vol. 21 of the black and white series)_

As they left they bumped into Hagrid "on important Hogwarts business." Despite his curiosity, Harry left it alone for now and focused on his supplies. Specifically, his robes.

The glamour he had on was, unfortunately, the image of Erwin "Peewee" Talon. He and Peewee had the same measurements and as such, the glamour was easy to put into a coin he carried. This also meant he could get cloths without having to drop the illusion.

Snape had, of course left him to get his potion supplies. Harry had got him to do this with excessive flattery.

Alone in the shop, he waited as the witch in charge finished with the blonde boy she was currently working on. The boy turned to Harry and smiled. "I see my godfather is helping you with your shopping."

Something about the boy made Harry want to hit him with a mallet, or at least Light Gate him to the South Pole. "I guess so. And you are?" Harry asked.

The boy smirked, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry had to stop himself from laughing. Draco never noticed though. "If he's helping you, then you must be a pureblood."

Harry was confused for a moment till he remembered what Theo had said about blood status in the wizarding world. "Yes, from America. Well, from here but we moved there when I was young."

Draco looked at Harry as if he had just said he was dying. "I'm sorry. But at least you're going to the best school out there. Do you know what house you're going to be in? Father says it would be a shame if I didn't get into Slytherin."

Harry knew about the school houses from his talk with Professor McGonagall and was expecting to go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but he wasn't going to say that to this boy. "I'm not sure, but Slytherin sounds interesting"_ as target practice _he added to himself.

After getting his robes he joined Snape at the apothecary's and then went to pick up his books. In addition to the main text, he also got "Hogwarts, a History" and "Arithmancy for Dummies". Snape raised an eyebrow at the last one, but said nothing

Olivander's Wands said it was established in 382 BC, and when they entered Harry felt that it hadn't been dusted in that time.

"Hello" came a voice behind him. "I was wondering if I'd be seeing you Mister Diggers."

Harry whipped around with a startled "Great gogaly mogly."

The old man who had appered out of no where chuckeled at this. "I see you've developed your sisters vocabulary."

"Uh," Harry said hesitantly. "I take it you're Olivander."

The man nodded as he started using a mesuring tape. "I only know who you are because I happened to run a store in London that deals exclusively with the explorers club. And I happen to know that "Lord Talon" is about as magical as a rock."

Harry giggled at this, not noticing that the mesuring tape was going by itself until the wand maker left and the tape started mesuring his eyebrows. He started fighting with the tool, which moved like a snake and had a tendency to taunt Harry. There was a feeling that if ihad a mouth, the tape woud be giving Harry the rasberry.

Olivander returned and gave the tape what could only be called "A Look" causing the tape to slink off into a corner. "Now then, wand arm."

What happed next was the longest two hours of Harry's life so far (and this even takes into account he had to destract Gina by getting her to explain quantum mechanics), as he tried each and every wand in the store. Eventually they found his wand, the brother to Voldemort's wand. This cause Olivander to give a creepy speech about expexting great things, Snape to think about retirement, and Harry to hope his sisters would never find out about this, they would never let him forget having a life like a bad Saturday morning cartoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_shadowknight0001 – sorry about the rush but I am trying to get to Hogwarts. The Digger family will be explained through various flashbacks through the story. Also, the reason Harry got out of Rook's cell was mentioned in that same section. I probally should rewrite eventually, but we shall see. And I am slowing down as of this chapter. I hope._

_Also, for everyone: Sorry about the mistakes of spell and gammer. I should get better._

Harry Diggers: Year 1, Part 4: Advice and Trains

Harry and Snape meet with Séance after shopping.

"Here," Snape growled. "He's your problem now. Remember, its platform Nine and Three Quarters." And with that he left.

"I was hoping he would say. I had something important to tell him." Séance said sadly. "Anyway, Harry, after we get to the hotel I have a surprise for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing for now.

A few hours later the two were relaxing in the hotel.

"Now, what is this surprise?" Harry asked.

"You remember how I was able to allow Brit's mother talk to her? Well. . ."

Séance waved his hands and a red haired woman with bright green eyes shimmered into existence. "Oh my son!"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. So shocked in fact, that he barely noticed as Séance got up to leave the room. "I'm going to give you two some privacy." He said as he left.

Harry and his mother's spirit stared at each other for a moment. "Aren't you going to say hi son."

"I... mom, I don't know what to say. What happened?"

She smiled a sad smile. "Voldemort came after you because of some phrofacy. Your father and I hid using a special spell, but sadly, we put our trust in the wrong man. I would tell you more, but sadly, there is are things involved and it is not time for that information to come out."

"Now, you're about to start school. When Séance came to England I was able to contact him so that you and I can talk." She took a deep breath. "Be careful around Dumbledor. He has good intentions, but sadly does not realize the pain that he is causing. He's a great wizard, but not a good leader. He's going to try and manipulate you and those around you. Expect it. Also, you have met Severus. Your dad and I knew him at Hogwarts. In fact he was a good friend of mine for awhile. Your dad on the other hand was a bully for most of his schooling. Anyway, Severus and your father were very. . . anagonistic to each other, and as such, he might hold that aginst you. Don't let him get to you. He made some mistakes after he graduated and Dumbledor is using that to control him. I want to see if you can do something to break that control."

It was a bit much for Harry, but he tried to remember it all. "I'll try mom. Mom, you don't mind about Theo?"

Lily smiled. "Mind him! I'm glad he got you. Dumbledore was trying to leave you with my horrid sister. Totally against our will, by the way. Oh, that reminds me. Our will is being held at Gringots. You won't be able to get to it till next summer, but I want you to get it, and have it read."

Harry looked confused.

Lily just smiled. "You'll understand afterwords. Now on to more important things. So, what are your friends like?"

Harry and his mom talked for an hour about many things, but all too soon it was time for her to leave. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you like you need son. Me and your father have been watching over you though." She smiled, "I'll see if Séance would mind letting one of us talk to you once a year."

Harry smiled at this. He remembered what his sisters were like when Julia was still cursed. They had wished he could have the same experience, but till now there was no way to do that.

"I'd like that, even if you can't, I'll always treasure this moment."

A few days later the pair was at King's Cross Station. "Okay Séance, we have a platform that physically can't exist, were would you put it?"

The young man smiled at Harry. "Reach out with your senses. Feel the magic around you, and then walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"I knew letting Gina show you Star Wars was a bad idea."

Séance just grinned as the two walked into the wall and onto the platform.

"Now, Brianna wanted me to give this to you before you got on the train." Séance said as he handed Harry a small box. "She said to open it on the way there."

"Its not going to explode is it?"

Séance shrugged, "she said there was a note that would explain everything in the box."

Ron Weasly was annoyed. His family had been asked to by Dumbledore to "find" any lost Muggle-borns. In and of itself, that wasn't that bad, but it meant that he was one of the last people on the train. He opened the last compartment and found a dark haired boy looking at a wrapped box as if it was about to start hexing him.

"Do you mind if I join you, everywhere else is full?"

Without taking his eyes of the box, the boy moves over a bit. "Sure, but if I say run, RUN."

Ron looked at the boy as if he was mad, but he had no other options right now and sat down. "What's with the box?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's a gift from a mad woman," the boy said as he lifted the top of the box.

As the box opened an image of a blonde woman with a black stripe down one side of her face appeared. _"Harry, we're sorry we couldn't be there but with Strype missing, well, you know how your sister is. Anyway, we figured you wouldn't get a pet, so I made you this." _The image changed, showing a blue white snow globe looking thing with a face. The woman's voice continued as a voice over. _"This is the Peebo Mark 0. A prototype bit-bomb I've been working on. The production models are going with me to Strype's homeworld, but you get a modified version of the prototype. I've removed the explosives and replaced it with a teaser. Also, with the help of dad, I've reworked the antimagic shield so it can use magic as a power supply. This Peebo won't have the same defenses that we used against the Lich King, but it won't short out in a high manna area either. See you at Christmas, if we get back in time. And I don't want a repeat of your first chem. class, unless you get it on tape." _The girl returned, this time with her hair in buns on the side of her head. _"Help me Obi-Wan, you're my only hope."_

And the image shut down.

Ron was amazed at the level of spell work needed for such a message, and as such almost missed the box start to shake. It was moving like something inside was alive. A few moments later the box tipped itself over and a small blue white dome with a face scuttled out.

"Finally," it said in a squeaky voice. "I thought you'd never open me."

Ron was startled at the voice. "Is it alive?" He asked.

"I'm not sure about alive, but it is aware," the boy said. "Oh, I'm Harry Diggers."

The boy, Harry held out a hand and Ron took it as the door to the compartment opened. This distracted Harry for a moment, allowing Ron to see his forehead, and the scar on it. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter!"

The red haired twins who had came looking for their brother stood open mouth as the black haired boy groaned. One of them started to speak. "You're him, you're The Harry Potter."

Unable to resist such an opening, Harry grinned and responded. "No, I'm a Harry Potter. Didn't you know I come in a six pack?"

The twins looked at Harry, then at each other, then back to Harry, before laughing. "I'm Fred and this is George," the other one said. "And you've already met little Ronnikens." He smirked. "And now to go spread this up and down the train." And then they fled.

Harry groaned again, but knew it was useless. A few moments latter there was a knock on the door and a bushy haired girl opened it. "Pardon me, but have you seen a toad, a boy lost his?"

Both boys shook their head. The girl was about to leave when she looked closely at Harry. Harry was a little nervous about this. A few moments later this was proven to be a moment of ESP when the girl screamed "YOU!" and tried to strangle him.

_One year ago:_

Hermione Granger was bored. She had come with her parents to Atlanta for two weeks. For them it was a dental conference. For her it was boredom. She spent three days wandering the various museums and libraries till she met Him.

A boy, about her age, named Harry. She was too young for a crush, but he was intelligent enough to keep her from getting bored. Two days before she had to leave he took her to the explorer's ball. She had said she wanted to go, not knowing he was going with his sisters. By the time she escaped the carnage her hair was permanently bushy and she had declared Harry Diggers her favored enemy.

Harry, with the aid of Ron, and a boy named Neville, managed to get Hermione out of the compartment and shut the door.

Panting, Harry turned to Ron. "Piece of advice. Never let a girl get hit by a particle accelerator."

Ron nodded, not knowing what a particle accelerator was, but knowing it couldn't be good.

After a while, the two started relaxing again. This time the door opened a blonde kid flanked by two goons looked in. "Hmm, a Weasly, and you, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at Malfoy for a moment then smirked. "Sorry, my name is John Jacob Jinglehimer Smit." He then waved a hand in front of the three boys. "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

Draco glared at Harry, not noticing his bookends till they said in unison, "These aren't the droids we're looking for." They then turned and walked away. Harry and Ron both laughed as Draco ran after them.

"Wicked!" Ron said. For the rest of the trip, things were okay as Harry asked Ron about his family. Ron asked the same questions about Harry's and where Harry had been for the last 10 years. All he got was "it's complicated."

All to soon it was time to put on the school robes as the train started to pull into the station. Soon Harry would be at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews, both good and bad._

_Royslady51: I realized that just after I posted it. . . I feel stupid because of that._

_Stardrow: This is currently set during the Black and White series of GD. Peebochu hasn't been built yet. Anyway, Harry's getting something . . . special._

_Psychoticdrow: Don't worry, the Golden Trio will get together, I was planning on doing some Ron bashing, but I don't think it will work for the story. I'm currently planning on keeping all relationships cannon, but that may or may not change._

**Sorting Things Out:**

As he got off the train, his Peebo climbed up on Harry's shoulder. Looking around he saw Hagrid calling out.

"Firs' year, this way. Firs' years."

The group was lead to a large lake. "No more than four to a boat." Hagrid said. Harry waved to Ron as he got into a boat with two girls and the boy with a frog. Hagrid yelled something and soon the boats sailed forward. After a few minutes they passed under the arch way. All around him students around his were ohhing and ahhing. Someone said "It's Hogwarts" and soon several other were saying "Hogwarts" in awe.

"It's only a model," he said to no one in particular. One of the girls in the boat started laughing then cried out "We ride to Camelot!" Neville and the other girl looked at them like they were crazy.

-HDY1-

At the castle, Harry was not impressed. The ghosts were pale things that would not last an hour in the Undead Realm, although Peeves seemed like he would do well there. As for the castle, it looked a little grungy to someone who had visited the Jade Realm.

McGonagall came out and explained the house system to the kids. Harry didn't pay much attention as he had gotten a similar speech when he met her the first time. Afterward she lead the group to the main hall, which Harry had to admit WAS impressive. While this was going on Harry made his way to the teacher.

"Professor McGonagall, excuse me." Harry said to her.

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Uh, about that, I would like to be known as Diggers. Theo did raise me after all."

McGonagall thought about that. "I'm afraid we're going to have to sort you as Potter, but I will announce that you will be going as Diggers, will that be acceptable?"

Harry frowned. "Not really, but it will have to do."

The stern teacher brought out a hat and stool. Most of the students were surprised when it started singing, but Harry just figured it was a magic hat although he felt that Genn would get a kick out of it.

After the song the Sorting began. The first girl, Abbot, Hanna, went to Hufflepuff. On and on it went. A person was called, they put the hat on their head and the hat told them where to go. Hermione went to Griffondor, bit of a shock to Harry, while Draco went to Slytherin, as he expected. Eventually McGonagall got to the P's.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall cried out. Harry shook his head and stepped up. Before he could put the hat on, however, the stern teacher made another announcement. "Harry has requested we use his adopted name. As such, after the Sorting is done, he is going to go by the name Diggers."

Harry smile in thanks to the teacher and put on the hat.

_Well, well, Harry Diggers, it's a pleasure to meet you._

Harry was startled. _A telepathic hat, now that's new._

_I assure you, I'm quite old. _The hat 'said' with a tone that actually smirked. _Now, the headmaster wants me to put you in Gryffindor, but that's not how I work._

Harry grinned.

_Now, you have qualities that could put you in any house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would work, but your too independent to be a 'Puff, and you deal more with practice then theory for Ravenclaw._

_Yeah, that's me, perfect yet wrong. _Harry thought back to the hat.

The hat chuckled._ You could go to Slytherin, you are ambitious enough, but I don't think that would be a good idea._

The hat feed Harry the image of the Slytherin dorms in ruins, Snape chained to the ceiling, and several students forced to watch Bambi and Barney the Dinosaur.

_And while that will probably happen anyway, no need to speed up the process. I guess that leaves _"GRYPHONDOR!"

Harry took off the hat and smirked at Dumbledore before heading to the right table. Ron was eventually sorted into Griffondor as well. After the last student was sorted and the hat placed back on the stool, McGonagall went to take the hat away when it suddenly yelled out "GRYPHONDOR!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the hat. Eventually a grumpy looking man lifted the hat revealing a small blue and white metal creature. "Thank you." The snow globe said in a squeaky voice. "That hat was beginning to annoy me"

Everyone stared as the _thing _jumped of the stool and moved quickly to the Gryffindor table.

Harry started to hit his head on the table as Peebo somehow managed to jump up and scoot in-between him and Ron.

"What is that?" One of the twin Weasly's asked.

"I am NOT a that," the thing said in a high pitched voice. "I am the latest in Artificial Intelligent Weapons, I am PEEBO!"

Everyone was staring at Peebo, save for Ron who was staring a Harry. Eventually, but not soon enough for Harry, dinner started. Keeping a safe distance from Ron's mouth, Harry ate. It was a good dinner; save for the evil looks Hermione was giving him.

After dinner Dumbledore gave the announcements. At the warning about the third floor and painful death Harry smiled. Plans started formulating in his head. Something with that much security must be either dangerous or expensive, and probably should not be kept at a school. Time to take up the family business of getting into trouble.

After dinner they headed up to the dorm room. Harry was lucky that everyone was too tired to ask questions, or else he'd figure out how to Kapowie people without the Ice Fang.

On a strange note, Neville notice, and he was the only one, that even the Peebo thing had a bed. Though Peebo's bed was much smaller than everyone else's.

-HDY1-

Later that night in Dumbledore's office, an impromptu to teachers meeting had started.

"Minerva, do you know what that being that was with Harry is?" Dumbledore asked.

The head of Grypondor shook her head. "I asked Harry after the ceremony. He said it was a gift from one of his aunts. I think he called it a Peebo."

"But what is it?" Professor Flitwick asked.

She sighed, "As near as I was able to understand from his explanation, it is a constructed being. An _artificial intelligent _machine from what he said."

The Muggle studies teacher looked up, eyes wide. "An AI, here, at Hogwarts. I didn't know Muggles had advanced that far."

Everyone looked at her.

Blushing, she started explaining. "Artificial Intelligence is similar to the charms we put on the statues and suits of armor around here. Or more like the inherent magic in the paintings around the school. It gives the illusion of thinking, but nothing more. Although if that, uh, Peebo I think it was called, is any indication, AIs are becoming more powerful, and are bordering on true sentience."

Snape sneered. "Fake intelligence, I'm sure it would fit in with most of the students here."

Dumbledore beamed at this. "It's good that you think that Severus. I'm sorry to say, but since it was Sorted, it's now a student. And as a student, it will need to take classes."

A shocked silence was all the teachers could say in response.

"I'll contact Ollivander to set up a time to get this Peebo a wand. Until then it will have to use a stick or quill to practice wand movements. I'm sure Harry will allow his companion to borrow his books. In the mean time, I'm sure we all have work to do."

After everyone was gone, the headmaster sat in his chair heavily. The fact Harry was using the Digger name was upsetting, but that wasn't that worrisome. No, what was needed was to get Harry away from those Americans. Tomorrow he was going to have a talk with the Dursleys. They might hate magic, but gold tends to buy a lot of tolerance. Afterword, he would have a chat with Fudge. The Digger family was about to learn just what wizards could do.

_AN: Pop Quiz-What books and movies have been referenced in the last two chapters. Winner gets an imaginary cookie, with sprinkles._

_(The sprinkles are also evil,_

_That's bad)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews, it does keep me going._

_04farrellr: you get a cyber cookie, eat it in good health_

_As someone mentioned, note everyone reading this will know the GD characters, as such I feel the need to give SOME back story to each one, so at the end of the this chapter, and those that follow, I will give a quick summary of important GD characters._

_And now enjoy_

Class Act:

"Do you see that kid."

"The red head?"

"No, the one with the scar."

From day one Harry had to put up with stares and people talking behind his back. It was almost as bad as the time Gina had "helped" him with his science far project. Luckily Ron had decided to assist in getting people to back off. That and the fact that Peebo had appointed himself Harry's bodyguard. The Slytherin students didn't know what to make of the little machine, but a high powered teaser really does make bullies go away.

Classes were a different matter. He had read the text books beforehand, but books and reality are two different things.

-History of Magic

After the ghost took roll call, it/he started instantly in to the most boring historical lector Harry had ever been in. Ten minutes into it half the class was asleep and he was starting to drift. Drastic measures were needed if he was to learn anything.

"Professor?" He said as he raised his hand.

"Yes Harold," Binns said, oblivious to the change in classes over the years.

"I was wondering why Orich the Oddball started this rebellion. And why was he called Oddball anyway?"

Binns stared at Harry for a moment then started a new, slightly more interesting lecture. "It was at the end of the Age of Magic and many Magical beasts were vanishing for unknown reasons. The goblins of the time were claiming that they were going to the mythical Jade Realm, but most wizards felt that the goblins were killing them in a plot to destabilize the wizarding society. In response they rounded up every know goblin and put them into protective custody."

"You mean concentration camps."

"Correct. Orich was born and raised in once such camp. He earned the title Oddball for his habit of wearing his underwear on his head. During his youth conditions in the camp were..."

The rest of the class was starting to wake up and pay attention. Eventually they started asking questions to. By the time class was over most of the students had actually learned something and Binns was starting to look awake.

-Charms

After Professor Flitwick fell of his chair after reading Harry's name, things slowly got worse. While he wasn't the worse (that went to a student named Seamus, who somehow managed to blow off his eyebrows while casting a simple light spell), Harry was close. He was unused to the idea of wand magic, and it showed. His light spells were either too low, barely as strong as a nightlight, or blinded the class. By the end off class he had managed to get it right, but no one was able to turn it off and he spent the rest if the day with a glowing orb following him around.

-Defense Against the Dark Arts

The less said about his DA class the better. The room smelled of garlic and the teacher seemed to jump at his own shadow. It was mostly a lecture, but he did have the class ask questions and practice the basics. Harry had a headache every time he went into the class, but weather it was from the fumes or the subject he could not say.

-Transfigurations

McGonagall was a stern teacher, as he had thought. She played no favorites but was fair. She gave a speech about what to expect in the class, as well as what was expected, before starting in on the course work.

Five minutes into the explanation of what they were to do, Harry was worried. Ten minutes into practice he was worried, and confused. "Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Diggers?"

"How, exactly am I suppose to do this?" He indicated the match he was working on. "As far as I knew it was impossible, even with magic to change things from one element to another."

McGonagall looked at him. "We are not changing the element, merely its material."

"Yes but to do that will require changing it on the atomic, if not sub-atomic level."

The entire class was now looking at him. "I was taught that while changing the shape was easy, it was difficult, if not impossible to change what something is made off."

The head of Gryphondor was looking at Harry quite closely. Early Transfiguration Masters had listed such problems in their texts, but that had been centuries ago. She looked closely at Harry's march and noticed that it had, indeed, been reshaped into a needle, but was still wooden. Miss Granger's was more metallic though not as well shaped. "Diggers, you and Miss Granger are going to be partners for the next month. I want you two to work out how we are able to turn one material into another, as well as the limits there in."

Both Harry and Hermione groaned at that, but they had no choice.

-Herbology

Everyone was staring as Harry entered the greenhouse. And for once it wasn't his fame causing the stares. Harry was wearing a suit of armor, recently acquired from the first floor. When asked why, Harry's response was "My sister's botany final was… not nice."

-Flashback-

Gina was hacking away at a bush. Harry, unfortunately, was trapped in the bush. This would have been mealy annoying if the plant was normal. Sadly Gina had been experimenting with advance plant/animal hybrids and well, things had gone out of control.

"Feed me and feed me now Gina!" the plant said in a rather musical tone.

-End Flashback-

Everyone stared at him, but by the time class was over only he and Neville were in one piece.

-Astronomy

Astronomy was relatively good. Harry already had a grasp of the subject, but was in no way advanced. The only problem came in the middle of the class. Several students were blinded when they looked up at a strange ship that was near the moon. The ship floated in space for a moment before flashing into deep space. Harry was the only one spared as he was waving goodbye to his sisters instead of looking in the telescope. (See GD 37, black and white series, for more details)

-Potions

"Harry Potter, excuse me, Diggers. Our new celebrity."

Harry was dreading this. His mom's ghost had warned him that Snape would probably be antagonistic towards him. His time with him in Diagon Ally had already told him that she wasn't kidding.

Snape sneered at him. "What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry decided not to give Snape a reason to hate him more. "I believe that would be the Drought of Living Death."

"Lucky guess Diggers." He said through his teeth. Where would you find a bezoar?"

Harry sighed. "Now for being cures for most simple or natural poisons, bezoars are found in the stomach of goats."

Snape gave Harry the evil eye. "Obviously that was too easy. What is the difference between wolfs bane and monkshood?"

This was getting ridiculous; Snape was just being a jerk. "Well, seeing that it's the same plant, I would have to say…spelling?"

Several Gryphindors and a few Slytherins stared at Harry. Snape looked ready to explode. "20 points from Gryphondor for disrespect."

The rest of the class passed relatively ok, but it became quite obvious that Snape favored Slytherin.

_Gina Diggers – main character of the Gold Digger series, archeologist, quantum mechanic, lover of all things Monty Python. She holds several PhDs, most of them awarded before she was 20._

_AN- well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, it really keeps me going. I would also like to add that I'm unsure how to do the whole beta thing, so please don't comment on my spelling mistakes, I hit myself over the head about them without someone pointing them out._

_Wonderbee31: I finally got notice something in one of your last reviews. The person in the boat who recognized the quote was not Hermione (who, at the time, would have pushed Harry out of the boat), but was in fact Random Background Student 35. She is a member of an old wizarding family whose place in the wizarding world is to be background in any Harry Potter fanfics._

Next Chap: Flight or Fight

-Weekly staff meeting-

"If that's everything, I'd like your observations on Harry Potter and that Peebo thing." Dumbledore said to the staff.

Binns was the first one to speak up. "He has a good grasp of history. He was the first person to actually interrupt my classes with a decent question."

"He's powerful, but for some reason has problems working with a wand." Flitwick noted. "Wand movements and spell pronunciation are not an issue though."

McGonagall smiled. "I've noticed that too. I think one of the problems is that he was raised with a highly intelligent sister. He understands how the world works very well, but has problems with how magic works."

"Humph," Snap growled, "he's a disrespectful brat."

Most of the teachers then reported that the Peebo was charming, but had a tendency to give shocks to any student that bothers Harry.

-HDY1-

"Broomsticks, you have got to be kidding me."

Ron turned to Harry, "What's wrong with brooms?"

Harry sighed. "I knew a magic user who rides a broom. She kept complaining about splinters."

And so the start of October had every first year excited. Every wizarding child was telling stories about how good they were, complete with near misses by helicopters. The muggle-born, or normal kids as Harry called them, were excited at the idea of fling. The only exceptions were Neville, who was afraid to even get on a broom. Hermione, who had found out that there is only so much you can learn from a book about flying. And Harry himself. When asked he just shrugged and said "When you've broken the sound barrier, brooms don't seem so exciting."

The day of lessons came. Most of the Gryphondors were upset that they had the class with Slytherin, but they were still looking forward to the class. Only one Gryphondor was not going to be in the lesson, Peebo. None of the teachers had been sure what to make of the little bit-bomb, but were unsure how to stop it from trying the lesson out. Luckily the answer had come in the form of Draco, who had been picking on Neville again, taking the Rememberall his Gran had sent him. 200 volts later, Draco knew he would DESTROY the little thing and Peebo had detention with Flitwick.

-Quidditch field

Madam Hooch was a wild haired woman, no nonsense either. "Okay, hands over your brooms, and give the command UP."

Harry rolled his eyes but did as told, and was surprised when the broom jumped into his hand far faster than he expected. "Now mount your brooms," the teacher said, "I'll come around and make sure your doing it right."

Malfoy was embarrassed when Hooch used him as an example of how NOT to mount a broom. She gave Harry, as well as most of the wizard born students a glance before moving on. "Now on my whistle you are going to kick off the ground and then gently rise 5 feet into the air. Ready, 1…2…"

She never finished because Neville, already nervous had kicked off early and was rising unsteadily into the air. She tried to get the boy to come down, but he was too panicked and fell off, hurting his wrist. After a severe warning, she took him to the school nurse.

After they left Malfoy started joking about it with the other snakes. He then went over to where Neville had landed and picked something up. "Looks like Longbottom dropped his Rememberall." He smirked as he jumped on his broom. "Better put it somewhere safe."

Harry leapt on his broom and went after Malfoy. Despite the skill which Malfoy showed (everyone had thought he was lying when he bragged), Harry showed far more. Not just catching up with the bully, but forcing him to throw the Rememberall or else get a broom shoved down his throat.

Harry thought only of getting Neville's artifact back and swerved faster than anyone had seen as soon as Malfoy threw it. Thinking quickly, he moved, not after the small ball, but slightly below and to the left. He then held out a hand and caught it easily before landing.

"Diggers!"

Harry turned and saw McGonagall bearing down on him. "Of all the… Come with me."

Harry shrugged and followed.

-hdy1-

-Great Hall, Dinner

"You're on the Quidditch team?"

Harry nodded to Ron. "Don't see the big deal, it's just a game."

Ron, as well as Fred and George stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Enjoying a last meal before you go back to the Muggles, Potter."

Harry sighed; this was the last thing he needed. "Go away Malfoy or I'll let Peebo deal with you."

"Afraid to fight your own battles? And here I was ready to challenge you to a wizards duel."

Ron spoke up, "He accepts. I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy grinned, "Goyle. Fourth floor trophy room, midnight." He then turned and left.

"Ron, I have to know, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

The redhead cringed. "It will show that bully who's boss around here."

"And get you both in trouble."

Harry started hitting his head on the table. "Hello Hermione, if you want to kill me, do it now and let this day end."

The girl in question just growled and walked away.

-hdy1-

-Gryphondor Common Room, 11:45pm

"Tell me again why we aren't heading to the duel."

Harry sighed. "Malfoy WANTS me to be there. He's most likely reported that someone is going to be there and wants us to get caught."

Ron and Hermione (who had been waiting to try and stop them) couldn't argue with his logic. He then picked up a small black disk. One half was coved in holes while the other had a button on it. "Lightning Bolt to Explosive, location report."

The squeaky voice of Peebo came through the disc. "Explosive to Lightning Bolt, I am in the Serpents Den. The Dragon is sleeping, repeat, the Dragon is sleeping."

Harry smiled, he had been expecting this. "Begin Operation: Weasel"

"Understood. Explosive out."

As Harry put the disc away, he got up and picked up a backpack he had brought down with him. "Now that that's taken care of," he grinned like a maniac, "who wants to see what's on the third floor."

-1 hour later-

Harry, Ron, a very pissed of Hermione, and a very confused Neville, leaned against the door to the common room panting heavily. "That thing is almost as scary as the Daemon Mouse." Harry panted.

Ron nodded. "Who in their right mind puts a 3 headed dog in a school."

Hermione glared at the boys. She had only gone with them to try and stop them, but had ended up trapped outside when the Fat Lady and vanished from her painting. "If you had paid attention, it was standing on a trap door. It's obviously guarding something."

Harry smirked. "And something that requires that much security shouldn't be in a school. I know this is supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding World, but come on."

Neville had to agree with that. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed and forgetting I even saw that thing. And I advise you to do the same."

"He's right," Hermione scolded, "we shouldn't be doing things like that. It could get us killed, or worse, expelled."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I think she's still pissed at you Harry."

_Gold Digger bio: Britney Diggers, aka Cheetah, Brit_

_Adopted sister of Gina, she is the last known werecheetah, survivor of a war between them and the werewolves. She had been found by Theo as a baby and raised as his own. She prefers to stay in her hybrid form. She is (at this time) engaged to Strype. She is also a known shopaholic._


	8. Chapter 8 I just can't stop can I

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews, it's making me type (and update) more often._

_Sakura Lisel: Harry realized what was going on shortly after the challenge had been made and decided to use it to get Ron to go with him on the first "expedition" to the 3__rd__ floor. Neville was there because, much like in the books and movie, he got locked out of the dorm and forgot the password. When the three went out he just didn't want to be alone anymore. I thought I had mentioned it, but if I didn't, I'm sorry for the confusion._

_I hope everyone likes Operation: Weasel. Just know that any pranks Harry plays will be small now (he's still only 11) but will get better as time goes on._

Chapter whatever: For Whom the Bell Trolls

-Slytherin Dorms

Draco Malfoy woke up smiling. Knowing that Wesley, Potter had probably gone to the "duel" to be caught y Filch. He didn't know if they would expel Potter or just give him detention, but that didn't matter. As long as Potter was in trouble, that was all that mattered.

As he got ready he noticed several of his housemates laughing and snickering. _They are in a good mood, _he thought. _I wonder if they heard about what I did to Pothead._

Soon he went to breakfast alone, Crabbe and Goyle saying they had to take care of something. He was smirking until he got to the Great Hall. He couldn't believe it, Potter was there. Laughing about something with that Wesley kid. As if nothing was wrong. He took a deep breath and to his table, he'd figure it out a way to get Potter back, but right now he was hungry.

"I didn't know you cared about Potter so much Draco."

Looking up from his eggs, he glared at the speaker. "What do you mean Greengrass."

Smiling, the girl handed Draco a photo. A Muggle photo. Of him sleeping. AND CUDDLING A HARRY POTTER DOLL.

He saw red. "Where did you get this!"

Zabini answered this. "There was a stack of them in the common room. And judging from what's going on at the other tables, I'd say there was a stack in each one."

The rest of the week was difficult for the Slytherin Prince. Even his house made jokes. It didn't help matters that there wasn't any evidence that Harry was involved. Eventually it died down, but not before someone (probably the Wesley twins) managed to post a larger than life version of the photo in the Great Hall just before dinner.

-HPY1-

-Halloween, Charms Class

Harry's charms work was still iffy at best. Right now the class was working on levitating a feather. Seamus was still having problems with explosions, much to the delight of his partner Peebo. Peebo itself had now been outfitted with a wand, and strangely enough was using magic. It was weak at best, but Flitwick was impressed. A machine with magic, he had never heard of such a thing.

Harry's magic was not weak. Case in point, the 8 feathers lodged in the ceiling and the 3 in the wall behind the teacher. As well as the one currently sticking in a book. A feather that had penetrated said book 3 inches.

Ron, however, was having problems even getting his feather to move. Hermione sighed. The boy was hopeless. "Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa. Enunciate properly." She then went on to perform the spell properly.

After class Ron made a remark about her being an insufferable know-it-all with no friends which caused her to run out of the class crying.

When she didn't show up for the next class Harry asked a few questions to the other girls in his class. He did not like the answers he got.

After classes were over for the day, he found Percy Wesley. "Percy, I'm probably going to be late for the feast tonight. And your brother too."

The Prefect looked at Harry. "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Charms?"

Harry smiled. "Ron obviously needs a lesson on how to deal with people. I'm just going to make sure he learns it and makes things right."

"I'll let McGonagall know what's going on."

-HPY1-

"Ready for the feast Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Yes, but first we have to fix something."

The next thing Ron knew was waking up in a bathroom stall with a headache. A headache made worse by the yelling out side of the stall.

"I have nothing to say to that jerk!"

"Need I remind you that you're going to have to get along for the next few years!"

_That was Harry's voice,_ he thought. _But who was that girl._

A few more minutes of yelling and then the door to the stall was slammed open. "Alright Ronald, Harry here is giving you a chance to apologize. You better do it or else." A very irate Hermione said from the doorway.

Ron looked to Harry and saw that he was glaring at him. To make things worse, as soon as Harry noticed him looking, his head turned into a flaming skull.

Swallowing hard, Ron looked back at the angry girl, noticing that she had been crying. He then thought about what he would do if someone had made Ginny cry. Self reflection can do many things, and in this case, it made Ron realize how much of a jerk he had been. "I'm sorry Hermione. I was a jerk. I was annoyed by how bad I was doing that I took it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Then she heard Harry speak up. "I'm not sure if I ever did say so, but I'm sorry about the Explorers Ball. I should have warned you, or at least gotten you out when Peewee started that fight with Croft."

She didn't know what to say. She was still angry with the two, but she could tell they were being honest. After a few moments she started to say something, unfortunately that was the same moment something large roared outside the bathroom.

"What was that!" all three asked at the same time.

They rushed to the door and then slammed it, resting their back against it. "Who let a Troll into the school?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him. "I'm more concerned about how we're getting around it." There was a sudden banging on the door. "Oh no, it's trying to get in."

Harry looked at the two. "Dang it, if only it was an Ogre instead."

Ron looked at Harry. "How would an Ogre be better?"

"My Troll sucks. Now you two get back, I'm going to try and talk to him. Be ready if things go south."

As Ron and Hermione got to the back of the bathroom, Harry opened the door. "Bah weep gragnah weep nini bong!" he said as the Troll slammed the door open.

With those words the Troll stopped "**Bah weep gragnah weep nini bong!**"

AN: in the following section, all words in Troll are in _italics_)

"_Greetings Arm of the Forest" _Harry said in a strange grunting language that Ron and Hermione didn't recognize.

"_User of Wood, how do you know the Words of the Earth?"_

"_I was badminton, _dang, _I mean headstand, uh, taught, yes taught from an Ogre on the Jade Realm."_

The Troll laughed. _"So that is why your accent is so horrible."_

"_It's not that bad." _Harry said indignantly. "_So why are you in this school?"_

The Troll shrugged. _"One with the power to control us told me to come here and cause destruction. Only by speaking the Greeting of the Ages was I able to break free of the compulsion."_

Harry frowned. _"Who is the one who did this?"_

"_We do not know his name, but he smells of Vampires Bane._

Harry nodded, deep in thought. At this point several teachers showed up, wands at the ready. "Harry, get back, that troll is dangerous!"

Sighing, Harry got between the Troll and the teachers. "Don't shoot. He was under a compulsion to attack the school. I'll lead him to the grounds and he can go home from there."

Several of the teachers paused, Snape looking furious, McGonagall looking shocked. Quirrell looked, for some reason, confused by what was going on. Dumbledore was also worried. Not many people could speak Troll, not even him. If Harry had learned how to speak Troll, some things he would prefer to keep secret might come out, but right now, there was no way to find out how much this Troll knew.

"Tank yous. Iz come n peas." The Troll said in very bad English.

"Very well, Mr. Diggers, but I want to see you as soon as you get back." McGonagall said very sternly.

-HDY1-

-Outside the Gryphondor Dorm

Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady with dread. Professor McGonagall was waiting, and she did not look happy.

"Diggers, I must first say, I am impressed that you know how to speak Troll. But now I must ask why you weren't at the feast."

Harry sighed. "I wasn't there because Ron said something stupid and I was making sure he apologized to Hermione. I had let Percy know what I was doing, but if you didn't get the message, I am sorry."

"5 points for being honest and another 5 for averting disaster. Hermione tried to come up with a story about trying to stop the Troll and that you and Ron tried to stop her, but I knew what was going on. I suggest you let the story stand as is for now. This is the first time she has done something like this during her time here and I do not want her punished for it. In the mean time, Dumbledore wants to know how you learned how to speak Troll."

Harry grinned. He had received warnings about the old man from Theo, his mother, and the Sorting Hat. It was time to start playing with the old fool. "Tell him that I learned it from a rock I found during a trip to Japan."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at this. She knew he was lying, but at the same time felt that this would be a good time to let the Headmaster believe whatever Harry said. "Do you still have the rock?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry smiled evilly. She knew but was playing along. This was going to be so much fun. "Why yes I do Professor. I will give it to you tomorrow during class."

"See that you do Harry." She smiled at him. "Now run along, it's almost curfew."

_Gold Digger Bio:_

_Briana Diggers, AKA Bree_

_During an expedition to a Persian tomb, Gina and Cheetah were hit with a bad luck curse that kept getting stronger. Using science to remove the curse caused a bigger problem, the creation of a "clone" that was a fusion of the two sisters, but still influenced by the curse. Eventually the curse was removed from the clone and Briana was born. She is as intelligent as Gina and has a thirst for action to rival Cheetah. She is also a born weapons creator. The Peebos are her own creations, hyper-intelligent smart bombs. She is a firm believer that there is no such thing as over kill, even going so far as to build a VBFG (Very Big Freaking Gun)._

_Gold Digger Villain Bio:_

_Erwin Talon, AKA Lord Talon, Peewee_

_Master of the DNA Double helix, Erwin is after any information that would allow him to create a super being. Super intelligent already, he is only 13 or so years old. He is also a brat who will do anything to get what he wants._


	9. Chapter 9

_Haven't said it in a few chapters so:_

_I do not own Gold Digger or Harry Potter, if I did, I'd have more money._

_Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming, they keep me writing._

Next Chapter: Letters for the Holidays

Dear Dad,

Schools great. Sorry for not writing earlier, but I've been busy.

Classes are okay, but I'm having problems with spell power. Apparently I have stronger magic, and the Charms teacher is worried I'm going to blow something up. Potions class is decent. Snape really knows his stuff. I'm wondering how long it will be till people notice that the directions he puts on the board are different then the ones in the books. Unfortunately, no matter how good a potions master he is, he SUCKS as a teacher.

I've also learned how to fly a broom. Yes, a broom. Please contact Mimi and see if she knows anything the deal with splinters.

I've made some new friends. And I finally was able to apologize to that girl that I took to the Explorers Ball last year. Turns out she's also a wand user. Still a little too nerdy, but I'll work on that.

I hope you don't mind, but unless my sisters are back yet, I'd like to say over the Christmas Holidays. Ron, one of my new friends, is staying as well. I figured it wouldn't be the same without Gina and Cheetah. Anyway, you and mom are probably enjoying your time alone. ;)

Anyway, I better wrap this up. I'm not sure how, but I ended up on the Quidditch team and I have a game tomorrow.

Love

Harry.

-HDY1-

Connecting…connecting…signal acquired…connected…

Status report:

Anti-magic shielding holding at 85% of norms…

Magical recharge rate at 5% above projected rate…

Additional system adjustments needed to compensate for unexpected ability to use magic.

…

…

…

Personal files included, with upload…

Special profiles included:

Hermione Granger…female, wand-use, antagonistic, High IQ Has become ally.

Ronald Wesley…male, wand-user, Medium low IQ, friendly

Severus Snape…male, wand-use, hostile, Teacher, request permission to run Omega Protocols

Albus Dumbledore…request permission to run Omega Protocols

Draco Malfoy…male, hostile, bully, request bigger tazer for use on target

…

…

…

Uploading memory files to main server…

Upload complete…

Checking for firmware updates…

No update required…

Peebo Prototype M1-Alpha Prime logging out…

-HDY1-

Dear Harry,

We don't mind you staying. The Vaultron Force sent a message back. Your sisters are going to be staying on Strype's home world long enough to make sure everything is safe there before heading back. They should be back sometime in January, but aren't sure.

I'm impressed that you made the Quidditch team, and I'm sure Brit and Bree will be quite interested in hearing about your matches. I'm including your Christmas present with this letter.

From me and your mom: a practice sword, it's been enchanted to not hurt unless you are in danger. I was hesitant in giving you this, but Julia felt that you should have it as none of your sisters seem interested in sword work. Your sisters left their gifts before they left as well. Gina sends you a copy of her notes on the Time Raft. Brit is going to take you on a shopping spree when she can. And Bree has set up a shooting range gust for you. Tark and Mesha are planning on stopping by during the holiday. Genn wants to come as well, but feels that the magical saturation of the area might make him a little drunk. Also Nick asked about you and says he's going to send you a letter soon.

Love

Theo Diggers, Dad

-HDY1-

Dear Harry

IT IS A FAKE

Nick Flamel

-HDY1-

Harry looked at the letter he just got. In the background he could hear Ron and Hermione arguing about whether or not Snape had tried to kill him during the match. He didn't think so, but decided to let those two argue for awhile while he thought things through.

It was nearing the holidays and about the only thing he had learned about the third floor was that Hagrid had given Dumbledore Fluffy to help protect something that belonged to Nicholas Flamel. Of course Harry knew Nick, but wasn't sure what the guy was up to. The only thing Nick had that might require such security was that red stone he always had with him. But Nick had always said he'd never give up that stone.

And now he was sending Harry a letter saying "It" was a fake. What was it? And how did he know Harry was involved?

"All I'm saying is that Snape's a little too evil for my taste, right Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Sorry Ron, I wasn't paying attention."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you agree that Snape was trying to kill you during the match."

"Why would a professor try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's right Ron. Besides, something tells me that if Snape was going to kill me, it would be untraceable and without witnesses."

"Correct Diggers," came a cold voice from behind them. "Five points from Gryphondor for thinking I'd kill Diggers in front of so many witnesses. Ten points to Gryphondor for realizing what I would do."

The three watched as Snape strode past them. After he turned a corner, Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

Between laughs Harry told them. "Ten points, to Gryphondor. From Snape. Because we figured out how he would kill us!"

It didn't take long before his friends started laughing as well.

The incident would have probably been forgotten had two people not been in earshot. Over the next month several Gryphondors gained points for their house by attaching a note with realistic ways the potions professor could kill then attached to their homework. Most people would have thought Snape would have been upset, but he honestly enjoyed the convoluted methods.

During the last dinner before the holidays he surprised the whole school.

"Before we eat I would just like to award Fred and George Wesley ten points for their essay _How Professor Snape Would Kill Us._ It was a highly enjoyable read and I will be posting it for all to read."

Albus was shocked by the smirk the teacher was wearing as he sat down. Both the Gryphondors and the Slytherins were shocked by this. Minerva was confused and was wondering if this was the source of all those points her house was gaining.

-Christmas

"Harry."

Harry shifted in his sleep as someone poked him.

"Harry."

Moaning slightly, Harry turned over to get away from the poking.

"Well Tark, you're up."

The elf smiled at his mate before starting to wave his hands. A few moments latter Harry was wide away and dripping wet. Ron was laughing. "Just you wait Ron, I will get you back."

"And why not your friends," the redhead asked, motioning to the strangers.

"Because it does not pay to antagonize elves stick user." The female said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought elves were these little guys who dressed in rags and served wizard families?"

The taller male frowned sadly. "I had hoped the evil ones had repented, but if it is as you say then you only know of those punished before we left this realm. But, I shall not speak of this today. We have to celebrate this holiday." He ended more brightly.

-HDY1-

Harry and Ron enjoyed the day. As did the few others who stayed behind. Most of the gifts were decent, although Harry did wonder who sent the invisibility cloak. Both he and Ron were a little shocked when Mesha, the female elf, told then that it was actually part of a set of Elvin treasures. She did not know what the other pieces were, or how many, but the cloak radiated Elvin magic like crazy.

Later that day the staff had a shock as two elves walked in with Harry for the Christmas feast. That shock was even more compounded when every house elf showed up and bowed to the strangers before returning to work.

-HDY1-

-Midnight

Harry was wondering the castle under his cloak. Peebo was sitting on his head as well. He wasn't sure what to do, but figured he should use the cloak at least once.

Entering an empty classroom he found a mirror. It reflected not him, but Gina hugging an award. He thought about this for a moment.

"Peebo, what do you see in the mirror?"

The little creature looked for a moment. "The plans for a combination pan-dimensional sub-space particle beam accelerator and hair curler."

Harry shook his head and read the mirror's edge.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." _Harry thought for a moment. "Ahhh." He said before leaving, heading back to the dorm and going to sleep.

-HDY1-

Dumbledore fumed. Harry had found the mirror as he had planned, but only visited once. That meant that either he had figured out how the mirror works, which was unlikely, or he was just too well adjusted to be effected by it. Either way, that was bad for Albus's plans. He had to work fast.

His contacts in the ministry were almost ready, and he had already paid…err, talked with the Durslys. Of course the Muggles watching him currently would need their memory's erased, as would Harry and his friends, but it was all for the Greater Good.

_GD Character Bios_

_Tark and Mesha, full names: Tarkanian and Meshala_

_Tark and Mesha are Grey Elves, former slaves of Dreadwing the dragon. Brit and Gina freed them when they defeated Dreadwing, and they became paranormal research assistants in Gina's lab. They use aura magic, and although not as powerful as Dr. Diggers, they have been fighting side by side so long that they make an exceptionally effective team. Grey Elves mate for life, which in their case is several millennia._

_GD Villain Bio:_

_Dreadwing:_

_A dragon Gina and Brit encountered and defeated on their first big adventure. Dreadwing had gained control of Merlin's Time Raft and tricked Gina into repairing it for him. When he revealed his true colors, Gina set off the self-destruct, tearing Dreadwing from our reality and casting his desiccated body (but not his skeleton) into chronospace, where he drifted for œons, until found by..._

_Also, I wish to request that one of my fans submit a Daily Prophet article on the "return of the Boy-Who-Lived." I feel that the story needs one, and figure by about this time someone (other than Rita Skitter) has at least gotten some information, and I would suck at newspaper articles. Feel free to pm me your article, winner will see it posted in the next available chapter, and become a reporter for this story's Daily Prophet._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN:_

_Sakura Lisel: Everyone thinks the Diggers are Muggles because they are not listed in ANY Wizarding World records. Snape and McGonagall both aren't saying anything because they are unsure what they are. And trust me; Omega Protocol will be worth it._

Nearing the end folks: Draconic Detentions

*THUMP*

Ron looked up from his lunch. "Hermione, why have you put a small table on the table?"

She glared at him, "it's not a table, it's a book I picked up from the library for some light reading."

Harry looked at her "light reading." _Note to self: do not let Hermione into Sangria La for any reason._

"And why have you brought it to lunch?" Harry asked.

She quickly started flipping through the book. "This," she said as she stopped. "Nickolas Famel is the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry whistled. "That explains the security."

Ron looked at the two of them. "Care to clue in the non-reader?"

Harry chucked as Hermione went into lecture mode. "The Philosopher's Stone is the ultimate form of alchemy. With it a person can turn lead into gold and brew the Elixir of Life. Some believe it can also be used to bring the dead back to life."

"It can't," Harry said. "It can only bring forth a copy. The copy will have the memories, even the personality, but no soul. Equivalent exchange I believe Nick called it. To gain something, something of equal value must be lost. What is the cost of a soul? And who would willingly pay such a price."

Half the table was staring at him due to this speech. Even Ron had stopped eating. "Blimy mate, that's deep."

Harry shrugged and went back to eating. He didn't get very far until he noticed Hermione glaring at him. "What?"

"You knew who Flamel was all along." It wasn't a question.

Harry cringed. "Well, uh, yeah. But I wasn't sure it was the same guy."

"Right, there must be HUNDREDS of people named Nicholas Flamel in the world."

Ron watched this for a moment before realizing what was going on. Once he did he hit Harry on the back of the head. "I spent time doing research for NOTHING!"

Harry looked at Ron, then at Hermione. "Uh, you see… look a distraction!" He yelled pointing at Malfoy.

It had worked. Ron and Hermione had looked where he had been pointing. It was only a second, but it was enough time for Harry to make his escape. Realizing what had happened, the two yelled things that got 20 points taken from Gryphondor and ran after the fleeing boy.

A week later they had forgiven Harry, although forgiveness had required Hermione teaching Ron about wedgies and Harry was having difficulty sitting down at the time. It was weird, but the wizarding world did not know about wedgies for some reason. He decided to fix that, but not until he had talked to the Twins. Something told him they would LOVE his idea.

Currently, however, he was in the library talking with his friends about suspects. Ron was still all for Snape wanting the stone. Hermione wasn't sure, but felt Ron had some good points. Harry suspected Quirrell, but everyone laughed at this.

"Harry, mate, I know your almost as smart as Hermione here, but come on. Quirrell is scared of his own shadow. He'd probably faint if that dog even so much as looked at him"

Harry sighed and decided to wait for now. Anyway, Hagrid was in the library. Harry had decided (after the third invite to meet) to make friends with the large man. He was slow and a bit childlike at times, but he was a good person. And from the looks of it a good person reading _Raising Dragons for Fun and Profit._

"Hagrid," Harry said, "why are you researching dragons?"

Hagrid looked up to see Harry. "Well, it's like this ya see, I've always wanted one so I read up on them so I can." He paused just a little too long. "If I ever get the chance that is."

"Rrriiiiighttt." Harry commented.

-HDY1-

-Digger Mansion, Atlanta

Deloris Umbridge was not a nice person. Mean, vindictive, and of course unlikeable, but not nice. What made this stand out more was the way she would talk. Her voice had a candy like sweetness to it that made one think of kindergarten teachers. Of course she never wanted to be a teacher. She hated children.

She was currently the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. A job she had wanted since an older student had explained it to her back when she was in Hogwarts. A job with power yet no responsibility. She was in the perfect position to advice lawmakers and help write (or illegally edit) any new laws before they were signed. And as a mere secretary she would be easily over looked. And of course if something were to go wrong she was in the perfect place to gain blackmail information or lay the blame on someone else.

As she approached the gates to the mansion, she was already figuring out who to blame if this assignment went bad. Luckily for her the American Department of Magic had given her the perfect patsy, the department itself.

As soon as she arrived they had told her that Atlanta was a no-go area for wizards. Too many strange things happen there. She told them that she had her orders and they responded by having her sign several forms before sending her on her way.

!

Her orders from Fudge were quite simple. Obliterate the memories of Harry and magic from the Diggers. By any means necessary. That was the key phrase. As a very strong looking man led her to where she would meet the family, she had decided on what to do. She had heard that Harry's "family" had a were-cheetah in it. All she had to do was wait till she saw it, then she could legally use the Killing Curse. The Americans might get upset, but one of those forms had said that she could use any means to defend herself as needed. And one must actively defend against half-breeds.

Umbridge was found one week later walking the streets of Diagon Ally in a daze. A month later she was well enough to go back to work, though she did scream whenever someone mentioned yogurt.

-HDY1-

To: (Harry Diggers)

From: (Theo Diggers)

Subject: Warning

A wand user came by and tried to kill us yesterday. She was SUPPOSE to just erase our memories of you. She's been taken care of for now, but this is probably the start of something big. We've decided to give the wand users the illusion of winning for now. As such you are probably going to your aunt and uncles for the start of summer. You will be rescued by Britney's wedding. If you hear that we are dead just remember that it's a lie and play along for now.

Dad

-HDY1-

Thanks for the heads up. Mind you, I would have known something was up when Dumbledork said Brit went mad and killed everybody. I'll play for now, but be ready to rescue me.

Also, the gamekeeper here got a hold of a dragon's egg. We need help getting it off him. Whoever you send must be able to keep our game going.

Harry

-HDY1-

A few days later Harry was checking his e-mail via Peebo. Ron and Hermione knew what was going on with his family and were going to go along with it for now. Hermione was worried about what would happen when everything came out. Ron was just going along with it because he felt it was going to be a big prank.

Harry was, however, worried about something else. Yesterday was April 1st and, with the help of the Twin Weaslys, managed to give EVERY Slytherin a wedgie at breakfast. Unfortunately that led to Draco following him around for the day, looking for revenge. Harry hadn't known this at the time, and that was a problem. Hagrid had got him, Ron, and Hermione to stop by and look at the dragon egg.

Today Harry was expecting someone to stop by to get the egg, but Draco was smirking. The Slytherin Prince was obviously waiting for when he could do the most damage to Harry. And to make matters worse, Harry got a letter from Hagrid that just read "its hatching."

And so Harry sat worried, not sure what to do when the door to the Great Hall slammed open. Dumbledore and most of the teachers were already on their feet when a woman dressed in a white, almost silver business dress walked, no stalked in. "My name is Debra, I have came to collect an item your groundskeeper has came into possession of."

"Miss Debra is it. I am Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. If you would care to come to my office, we can talk about this." 

The woman looked at the old wizard and ran a hand through her blue hair. "I do not have the time old man. Nor do you. Now unless you wish to face the wrath of the daughter of T'mat, I suggest you have someone lead me to this Hagrid."

Harry could only stare at what was going on. He knew T'mat was the queen mother of dragons on Jade. And if Debra was the daughter of T'mat, then things would get very interesting if Dumbledore decided to be aggravating.

It was at this time that Draco stood up and yelled "you want his dragon egg."

The woman looked at him before laughing. "Yes, I wish to rescue my cousin from such weak magics as those around here."

Harry stood up. "Madam, I will escort you to the groundskeeper, but the egg is close to hatching."

-HDY1-

The hatching went off without a problem, other than the large crowd of students who showed up to watch. After a brief discussion with Hagrid, Debra took the young Norwegian Ridgeback, or copper dragon, with her. Over the next few days there was a quiet inquiry as to how Hagrid got a hold of a dragon egg.

Hagrid was almost in trouble, but as it was only illegal to own a dragon, not hatch one, nothing happened to him. Both Harry and Draco, however, got detention and lost both houses 100 points each for not telling anyone about the dragon egg.

The detention was to help Hagrid find an injured unicorn. The Forbidden Forest was dark as they followed the silver blood of the unicorn. Eventually they found the animal. It was a sad sight. Such a pure creature had been not hurt, but maimed. Something had brutally attacked the unicorn. It was almost dead, Hagrid asked the two boys to stand behind a tree as he ended the unicorn's suffering.

Draco was showing his true colors when a twig snapping sent him running into the forest. Harry just sighed.

Harry and Hagrid split up to find him. As they were looking Harry was attacked by some strange dark creature, but was saved by a centaur.

"Careful young colt. Dark things are in the forest tonight,"

Harry looked at the horse man who saved him. "Thank you for the save."

"Be warned. Mars is bright tonight."

Harry looked at the centaur like it was on crack, be for shrugging. "Thank you for the warning. Uh, I have to find someone."

Eventually they found Draco, cowering and sucking his thumb. Harry decided not to make fun of him about it… tonight.

_AN: No bio this time, I hope this is a good chapter. I wrote this while sick so who knows. Be well folks._


	11. Final Chapter

_Substandard Author's Note:_

_Nagima Uzumaki: Harry is NOT going to become a were-creature of any type, although I have been toying with animagus ideas for later._

_Wolvenstorm: You have no idea what I'm planning for the Dursleys, just know, it will be true Gold Digger style._

_Wonderbee31: I'm planning to do all 7 books. The battle of Hogwarts will be VERY different this time around._

_GinaStar: I'm not planning a one-shot anytime soon, but I'll keep your request in mind._

_Sakura Lisel: You are the most aggravating reviewer I have. Thank you for that. I mean that quite seriously too. Your comments and reviews are perfect for pointing out the plot holes I have. While I do not plan on rewriting the story yet, I will eventually. That time will come when I can get through a full story without causing you to point out major plot holes. And when I do rewrite, your reviews are going to be used to fix most of what I messed up._

_And now the final chapter in this first story. It is, also, going to be the first completed fanfic I have._

Omega Protocol:

Fallout from the dragon egg was mixed, but after a few weeks it blew over. Classes continued, the trio kept guard on the third floor, even going so far as to have Peebo put some sensors in the room, but Snape (or Quirrell, as Harry suggested) never made his move.

Eventually final exams came. Hermione was rushing about, studying, revising, and complaining about how all the worrying about the Stone had ruined her study schedule. Of course both Harry and Ron ignored this, but Peebo decided to help the young bookworm with studying. Much to the relief of the common room.

The finals were tough, but eventually they were over. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peebo all breathed easier as they stepped out into the hall after the potions final.

"I am so glad Snape wasn't giving us that test." Hermione commented.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, but I still say he's a better teacher..."

Harry was interrupted by Peebo suddenly beeping. "Warning. The fox is in the hen house, repeat the fox is in the henhouse."

The three humans looked at each other. That was the alert that someone was trying for the Stone. Harry led his friends into a secluded hall and got his invisibility cloak out of his backpack.

"You just happen to have that with you?" Hermione asked.

"Never can tell when you might need it"

The group slipped the cloak over themselves and hurried to the third floor. Fluffy as still there, but asleep. A harp playing in the background showed why. "Figures," Ron said as they jumped down the trap door. "The one time we want him awake, he's asleep."

The trip down the trapdoor was uneventful. They landed in a patch of hard dirt. Soft red embers glowed around them.

"Peebo, lights."

The group blinked as Peebo's eyes started glowing; the room lit up like a small sun had rose.

"Useful," Hermione commented.

"Not to worry anyone, but didn't Hagrid say various teacher's helped to protect the Stone." Ron said in a slightly panicked voice.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "He knows what each one did." Harry said.

"And is clearing a path straight to the Stone." Hermione countered.

They looked around the room. It was quite empty save the smoldering bits of plant that must have been a protection devised by Professor Sprout.

They saw the exit and hurried along. The next room held flying keys, obviously meant for the door currently blasted open across the room. After that was a troll, much larger than the one from Halloween. Luckily this one was out cold. Apparently it had hit itself repeatedly on the head with its own club.

The next room, however, was a real challenge. A chess set as tall as them stood between them and the door. It was obvious that someone had already played against them, but they were ready for round two.

"Of course McGonagall would come up with the first decent challenge." Harry said sarcastically. "Ron, you're the best chess player here."

Over the next thirty minutes Ron guided them through the game. Eventually, however, he had to sacrifice himself so that Harry could checkmate the king. Before moving on they made sure he was okay and then moved to the next protection.

Almost as soon as the flames shot up, Peebo put them out with a built in fire extinguisher. Hermione was about to say something about this when she noticed a pile of broken glass on one side of a table in the center of the room. A logic problem on the table made everything clear. Whoever came through here wanted make sure no one else could. "Take Ron to the nurse. Delay telling anybody anything for at least one hour. If I'm not back by then, well. At least I got to apologize." Harry said before grabbing Peebo and racing down the final corridor.

-HDY1-

Harry and Peebo rushed into the final room to find Quirrell looking into the strange mirror that he had found over the holidays. "This must be Dumbledore's protection." Harry thought as he approached the turbaned man.

"I see myself giving my master the stone, but how do I get it out of this mirror?" Quirrell seemed to ask himself.

"We are not alone," came a cold voice from near Quirrell.

The teacher turned, and seemed a little shocked to find Harry standing there. "You shouldn't be here boy," he said without a trace of stutter.

Harry smiled. "And Snape would make a much better villain. And why the stutter? Do you know how annoying that?"

"Usssse the boy," the voice said.

Quirrell seemed to hesitate but grabbed harry and shoved him in front of the mirror. Harry had figured the mirror showed only what you desired, and so he focused on wanting to see where the Stone was. And then he laughed.

"What's so amusing boy?" Quirrell asked in an irritated tone.

"Only the best joke I've heard all year. You want the Stone, I know where it is."

Harry was spun around and Quirrell lifted him up by the robes. "TELL ME!"

Harry laughed is his face. "You're not going to like this, but…"

-Digger estates, Atlanta, USA

"Are you sure about this Nick?" Theo asked his way to old friend.

"The old coot wanted to use the stone to force a confrontation between Harry and Voldermort. It and I had better go somewhere away from all this, or else he might try using the stone itself."

"Besides," said the alchemist's wife, "Jade might have some very erotic places to visit."

"Don't you mean exotic dear?"

"I know what I mean," she said with a smirk.

-Hogwarts

Harry was laughing as Quirrell tossed him to one side. "Let me ssspeak with himm," said the voice.

Cringing, Quirrell slowly unwrapped the turban, revealing a very distorted and snake like face on the back of his head. "We meet at lassst Potter."

"It's Digger's now o' evil snake guy."

The face chuckled evilly. "You laugh even when facing your end, how Gryphondor of you. Now tell me where the Stone is."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You heard me, it's in Atlanta." He paused for a second. "Anyway, the Stone is the least of your problems."

"And what, pray, do you mean by that?"

Harry only grinned as Peebo hit Quirrell/Voldermort with over 200,000 volts of electricity. "Omega Protocols activated. Weapons systems armed." Came Peebo's squeaky voice. It ejected its wand, which Harry caught easily. "Avara Kadavara" came Voldemort's voice. A green light flew straight at Peebo, but when it hit it seemed to be absorbed by some kind of shield.

"Batteries it 160% of max and climbing, safety protocols overwritten." Two small rockets slid out of the back of the Peebo. "Activate turbo boosts" it said as it blasted straight at the evil figure. A shield spell kept the Peebo from making contact, but also allowed for the machine's next move. "Jettison fuel tanks," it said as three small metal tanks were launched towards the foe. The shield of course stopped them, but Peebo discharged its tazer as they hit the shield, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the mirror and blew Quirrell/Voldermort into the wall.

Harry had seen this and realized what was going on, and, more importantly (considering his sister Brianna) how it would end and was already to the door and going past the chess set. Halfway across the Troll room he saw Dumbledore rushing in. "What going on?" The headmaster asked.

Without stopping as he rushed past, Harry said, "run now, talk later."

Back at the battle Quirrell was out cold. Voldermort however wasn't. Using the Professor's wand, he was casting every dark and destructive spell he knew at Peebo. Unfortunately, even without its turbos the little thing was too fast and agile to be hit, and most of the spells that did hit were absorbed. "Batteries now at 500% maximum, critical mass has been archived." It rushed Voldermort, launching itself at just the right moment to land on the second face. "I'm going to go boom now.

-Hogsmead

Albusforth was taking out the trash. Business was slow at the Hog's Head today, but he didn't mind too much. As he headed back, he turned towards the school, wondering if he should go break his brother's nose again. Just as he decided not to, there was a sudden column of light from the school, followed by an explosion louder than anything he'd ever heard. He, as well as almost everyone in the town, started rushing towards Hogwarts. As they drew nearer they noticed that one of the towers was missing. Investigations later revealed a perfectly circular hole leading from a basement below the school. Surprisingly no student or teacher was hurt, although the DADA teacher was missing. Nothing of importance was lost in the explosion either as the tower destroyed was empty and had been unused for years. The only strange thing they found was a secondary hole, much smaller than the first that had somehow veered off and hit the Slytherin dorms. Being much smaller it did nowhere near the same amount of damage. The only things destroyed in the dorms were the belongings of one Draco Malfoy.

-HDY1-

The last week of school (which was mainly a wait for the exam results) was very hectic. Ministry officials as well as law enforcement wizards swarmed the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were subject to questions both individually and together. Most of the staff was questioned repeatedly.

The Daily Prophet ran articles about the event daily. Reactions were mixed, but the disappearance of Flamel and his wife prevented them from being questioned. Dumbledore used this opportunity to blame Flamel, saying that he had been assured that the Ministry and the school governors had been informed and approved the storing of the Stone at the school. One faked memory later and Dumbledore was let off with a warning to double check things first.

The final feast as in full swing. Ravenclaw had won the house cup, but Gryphondor had won the Quidditch cup. Most of the Gryffindor were sad though. Peebo had been such a charming thing, with such a strange sense of humor. Harry couldn't tell them of the Peebo's final moments, as he had wisely left. But to face even a weakened Voldermort took guts.

"Don't feel too bad. Peebo had a very good signal. He probably downloaded his programming before he exploded and is just waiting for a new body." Harry explained. Most of the purebloods were confused, but the muggle-borns explained that it just meant that Peebo might be back next year.

The train ride home was quiet. Harry slept most of the way. As they got off the platform Harry got Hermione's number. As they parted a large man, or possibly a mutated walrus, it was hard to tell, walked up to Harry. "You Potter." It said briskly.

Harry smiled. "It's Diggers now, but yes. Yes I am. I take it your my uncle?"

"That's right, now into the car boy." He said with venom in his voice.

Harry grinned. Dumbledore was trying to beat him down. He probably is going to "rescue" me from these people, making him my "hero." As he put his belongings in the trunk and got in the car, Harry could only grin.

"He doesn't know me very well, does he?"

_Final Notes:_

_I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this. I will be starting on Year 2 soon._

_My request/offer for the Daily Prophet article is still going; if anyone is interested please give your submissions._

_I hope you realize, this was a labor of insanity, and is only going to get stranger as I go along._

_I'd also like to thank everyone for reading, your reviews really kept me going. I'd also like to thank Fred Perry and Antarctic Press for Gold Digger. If you haven't read GD, please do so, it's quite good. And J.K. for Harry Potter, you inspired countless children to read, and even more adults to rediscover the magic in a good story._


End file.
